Training in the Forest
IIRAGERII: -Metsuki could be heard bounding through the trees, only a mile or so from the Yonshi Main Gate.. He quickly makes a 30 degree adjustment in his next jump. He quickly reaches his typical training spot that he uses 2-3 times a day on his training as from graduating the academy and not yet in a team he used all his spare time improving himself. He drops down off the large tree which he often used as his last check point on his journey as to not get lost on the way or on the way home as the forest surrounding the gate went on for miles and could be dangerous for young genin like Metsuki venturing out on there own. He takes his black rucksack and lays it against the large tree and then tightens the black belt on his white hakama, He pops his hand into the pouch strapped to the rear of the belt and withdraws 2 kunai knives. Metsuki walks slowly over to another slightly smaller tree which was already covered in slash marks, splits and splinters from the training he usually does, He quickly snaps into a stands crossing his forearms infront of him with the kunai facing outwards, His right leg forward and ever so slightly bent at the knee with his left leg trailing diagonally and spread apart by about 40-50 centremeters.- NobuAkimichi: -I found myself hanging off of a tree in a rather awkward positions just a few hundred yards past the Yonshigakure main gate. I often made a trip out in this direction to either head to the multiple training grounds that were available, or to motivate myself to do some training with some solitary meditation. I had been out here for some time, sitting in the tree, focusing the flow of my chakra and practicing the technique which my clan was so well known for, Calorie Control. But I was well past that training, I had flowed a good amount of chakra into my body, converting over those calories that my body needed in order to perform physical work to exaust myself even further. So now, at this point in time, I was pretty exausted, my muscles were all sore, and still I pushed myself. Physical fitness was something of my specialty, I was always working my body, trying to defeat that association of the Akimichi Clan being fat. But my intelligence, and dedicated ideals had proved everyone other wise. My legs were bent at the knee, hooking my legs over a branch as I pulled myself up to 45 degree angle, before slowly, and I do mean extremely slowly, lowering myself back down before repeating the process. Sweat glistened off of my rather pale complexion, my breathing somewhat labored as I spoke to myself in a low grunting tone.- Eight hundred... fifty six... Eight hundred... Fifty seven... -It was in my counting and after lowering myself back down, that I saw an upside down figure scurrying across the canopies of the tree's. Curiousity flooded in my mind who it could have been outside the walls, and so reaching my arms up, I grasped the branch I was hanging on to then let my legs loosen and roll backwards. Just before my arms would have been twisted and possibly dislocated, I released my grip to fall to the ground on my feet with a slight 'Thud.' Without ever a moments notice after I landed, I was off in a sprint in the same direction I saw the individual running. As I caught up, I notied it was none other then one of the academy students, and I smirked as I saw he was trianing by himself. I didn't say a word though, but didn't make it seem like I was hiding my presence either. I merely observed, checking to see if there was something I might be able to propose to help him after my observations.- IIRAGERII: -Metsuki stands 20 feet from the tree, his eyes full of focus.. He already notice Nobu-Sensei as Metsuki prided himself on his awareness and tactical skills.. If he was to go anywhere he had to know the surroundings from the wildlife or people in the area to every plant or rock, But it didn't bother him.. He needed this training he graduated the academy but wasn't yet in a team so he used all the time he had to improve every skill possible. Today was all about his Taijutsu and combat with kunai. Metsuki pulled his left arm back and forward once more releasing the kunai as he flicked his wrist, The kunai would take 3 seconds to hit the tree but still enough to split the bark. Metsuki shook his head it wasn't good enough, He began to circle the tree quick as if it were a real target he would weave the hand signs : Ram > Snake > Tiger : And mutter "Clone Technique Jutsu".. An almost perfect life like clone would be left behind as he would continue to work the perimeter of the tree he would then bring back the right kunai and thrust his arm forward flicking his wrist and releasing it at the tree, This time a little faster then the first it only took 2 seconds, but he then dashed forward and began to perform an okay standard taijutsu combination on the tree before pushing away and withdrawing two more kunai from the pouch attached to his belt.- IIRAGERII: -Metsuki removes the hakama top and folds it neatly into a square, He places it at the side of his bag near the tree. He then rumages through his back pack and has a sip from his water flask and then takes out one of the food pills Setsuko Sensei gave him and eats it before closing his box up and putting it back into the back and shutting the bag completely.- NobuAkimichi: -I had finished watching an assortment of moves that Metsuki performed, keeping a close eye on his stance. It was decent, his attack were also in need of improvement, but he was still so very young. Other then that, he had great promise to become a great shinobi here in Yonshigakure. How great it was, rather.. How great of an oppotunity I had to actually witness the youth of the village grow and become stronger. It was quiet an honor, and I did all I could to help improve them and become the best of their ability. Noticing that he seemed to be taking a short break, I began to approach him from where I was standing and rose my voice to announce my presence.- Well hey there, Metsuki. You seem to be training hard, that's great to see. You know, if you ever needed help you can ask me, or any of the Jounin. Sure, we're busy with the upcoming Chuunin exams, but it is our duty to see you get adequate and proper training... IIRAGERII: -Metsuki would look up from his bag immediately already taking notice that Nobu-Sensei had moved. He smiled tom himself that even though he wasn't really concentrating on his surroundings at this point he was doing it sub-conciously.- Hey Nobu Sensei, Yeah well I have quite abit of time on my hands and no shinobi is perfect so improvements are alwasy made by training so that's what I do with all the free time I have, And.. Well.. My father back in Konoha always wanted me to persue his path in the use of a blade.. Is there anyone who can provide that kind of teaching?? NobuAkimichi: -I nodded towards him with his greeting towards me and listened to what all he had to say. A smile had also crept ovr my lips as yet another student was curious and wanted to learn about swords. I myself really was never interested in the subjet, but was forced by Takeda Inkroe, my sensei when I was a genin, to learn about it. Little did I know it was going to be one of the most contributing things to my training here in Yonshi.- I see... That's great, and you asked the right person. -My hand rose, throwing up a thumb to point to Kabutowari which rested on his back.- I've taken a great interest in Kenjutsu training, merely another for of Taijutsu is all it is. But none the less, I could help you with this... It's a rather fun training... -My thoughts wandered to the few times I had trained others in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, and I had taken this training to a whole new level, one that Inkroe taught and I planned to pass along to most.- If you'd like, we can head back to the village and I'll get you a Bokken to start off with. After you can prove to me that you're able to use the bokken, I will provide you with a blade. This sound fair? IIRAGERII: -His eyes peered of Kabutowari.. Another one of the famous seven ninja of the mist swords in his presence. He smiled as Nobu Sensei offered him the chance, almost too ecited he replied straight away.- T..That's more then fair Nobu Sensei, I won't let you down! NobuAkimichi: -I smiled with his words of assurance that he would do nothing less then what I wanted from him, and turned on my heel so that way they could beging to head their way back. On the way back, I decided to work a little on the new jutsu which was taking almost all the time I had. I formed the Akimichi Hand seal, and began to mold the chakra around my chest cavity and lungs. I inhaled deeply a few times, feeling the normal expansion of my lungs and then finally starting off the partial expansion. With that, my lungs were able to expand further, the amount of air I was able to intake tripled easily. The longer drawn out breaths continued as I began to then try to take more and more, each time my chest expanding outwards all the more.- Category:Training